


That's it?

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Set Up, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Really what did Nico expect when his friends invited him to play a game of truth or dare? Especially when they invited Will Solace to play too and the fact that Lou Ellen and Cecile tagged along really didn't help. And what was up with the looks Percy and Jason kept giving him?





	That's it?

Nico couldn’t believe that his _friends_ had managed to drag him into a stupid game of truth or dare, and to make things worse Will Solace was playing too.

Jason kept glancing over to where they sat side by side and each time Nico would shoot him subtle but meaningful looks letting him know to keep his mouth shut.

Percy sat on his other side with Annabeth next to him, Piper next to her with Jason naturally on her other side, because Will had been hanging out with Cecile and Lou Ellen at the time he was invited to play they were invited too.

Looking around Nico picked up a distinct _couple-ly_ vibe that had him fighting back a blush that threatened to cover his face, what was up with this seating order? He couldn’t help but feel it was all deliberate but he didn’t have any proof so he acted like nothing was weird about this whole set up.

The game started out okay, Percy was dared to have a backwards jogging race with Jason around the training arena in which they both ended up tripping and laying on the ground laughing with only small scrapes.

Then Piper had to jump on one leg while singing the alphabet backwards, and she just barely managed it before falling over laughing.

Annabeth chose dare as well and had to walk on her hands 10 times around the room without falling over, no one was really surprised that she did it but it was still impressive.

Jason chose truth and told them about the first time he remembered flying, which was an interesting story.

Lou Ellen picked truth and admitted that she once turned half her cabin into bunnies for two hours when a spell backfired.

Cecile chose dare and had to collect an item of every color of the rainbow from around camp (and put it back after) without anyone noticing, he almost got caught getting a purple shoe from the Aphrodite cabin.

When it was Nico’s turn he chose truth.

“Do you prefer blonds?”

Okay now it was really hard to fight off the blush that was creeping onto his face.

When he didn’t answer right away Percy spoke up.

“Come on Neeks, are blonds your type?” he said with a stupid grin of his face, damn him and being hung up on that stupide _‘not my type’_ comment it was weeks ago let it go already!

But he was still playing the game and had to answer so he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Yes.” he said just loud enough for them to hear his answer, he didn’t miss the knowing smiles on his friend’s faces nor did he miss the slight pink tinge on Will’s face that made his freckles stand out just a little more.

To get them back for that Nico dared Jason and Percy to tie their shoe laces together and run to the edge of the lake, not gonna lie he felt some satisfaction when they fell as soon as they got to the water’s edge, serves them right for bringing _that_ up.

But it seemed whatever they had in mind wasn’t over yet because they turned their attention to Will next.

“Will, truth or dare?” Jason had a huge grin on his face that seemed to make Will a little nervous and Nico even more so.

“Um, dare?”

Who could blame him for being nervous with the looks the others were giving him, already a knot was forming in Nico’s stomach wondering how this could involve him because knowing this group it definitely would.

“I dare you to _find_ the person you like and give them a kiss; it has to be on the lips too! No simple peck on the cheek got it?”

Now Will’s face was practically glowing he cleared his throat and stood up and everyone paused wondering if this little plan had back fired and they all held their breaths as he started pacing, collecting his courage no doubt.

Then he walked right up to Nico and held out his hand to help him stand up, Nico felt like his face was on fire. When he was standing facing Will, Will took a deep breath and leaned down and placed a small quick kiss on Nico’s lips that left him standing there in shock while Will looked panicked.

“Gods I’m sorry Nico, please don’t be mad!”

The other’s jumped in with apologies as well thinking that they may have gone too far with this game.

_That’s it?_

Everyone went silent

Nico’s eyes blew wide when he realized he’s spoken out loud but there wasn’t anything to be done about it now so he cleared his throat and spoke again, more clearly this time.

“That’s it? That’s all you’ve got Solace?”

A happy grin spread across Will’s face when he realised that Nico didn’t hate him for the kiss so he took the challenge and gave Nico another kiss, this one _much better_ than the first and everyone else cheered, it had actually worked!


End file.
